The choice chapter 4
by Angel15Rocks
Summary: after being kidnapped by the shadow knights Jane finds a friend in an unlikely place Gunther travels to the elven city to find the answers he needs will he succed will Janes friend proove loyal or will she be betrayed. finnaly got it up please review!


They walked into a large throne room it had dusty black walls and golden leafs carved elegantly around the top of the ceiling.

A small fire burned in the fire place Jane could feel her heart pounding and a strange chill coming over her this place reminded her a bit too much of a haunted grave yard she was watching her surroundings scanning every inch for a possible escape route but when she glanced at the throne at the far end of the room her breath caught in her throat her heart stopped for an instant and her blood seemed to chill nothing in all of her knights training could have prepared her for the sight before her.

The hooded man before her was tall muscular his cloths were as black as shadows and were covered in a blood red pattern which seemed to ink in to his eyes like poison that seeped through your veins until you died and the blood red tattoos that swirled around his face they were like a maze of swirls that you could almost get lost in.

He got to his feet and loomed over them like a giant, his hood slipped off his head he was white as snow but a dark shadow seemed to hang over his face his hair was as black as a raven it fell around his shoulders and framed his pale features he stared down at them with a cruel smirk on his white lips "Who is this then Crow another pet perhaps or have you been out hunting again where did you find her?" his voice was like knives cutting through flesh cruel and cold.

"I found her over at Kippernium castle to the east do you remember it my lord you laid siege to it 500 years ago."

"Ah yes I do recall that was most amusing especially when we both added dragons to the battle, now little girl I can see that you know how to fight, you would have had to have put up a fight for my men to have to tie you up like that now crow why don't you untie her so she can elaborate."

Jane watched the man named Crow pull out a knife and cut her ropes and ungagged her she stayed silent and stone faced as well as she could even though she was terrified whoever these people were she wasn't going to let them know she was afraid "Well speak girl before I remove your tongue." "Well if you cut out my tongue then you wouldn't get very much out of me now would you, I 'am Sir Jane knight of the king's guard and I demand to know who you are and why you brought me here now."

"Well now you certainly are full of surprises a female knight how amusing and as to why you were brought here you'll find out soon enough but for now crow place her in the top north tower and tell that retched Ingrid to take care of her."

Crow bowed respectively and pushed Jane along in front of him Jane was starting to get annoyed with all the pushing and shoving she was receiving lately but she wondered who Ingrid was and what laid in stall for her they walked for awhile then came to a large spiral of stairs they climbed for what seemed hours but Jane knew it hadn't been more than 10min at the most.

They came to a halt in front of a beautifully decorated door it had elegant fish carved into the wood work and gold and silver leaves carved into the handle Crow stepped in front of her and banged with his fist on the door.

A few moments passed and a girl came to the door she was slightly taller than Jane her raven hair reached down to just past her waist it had purple, white and blue streaks throughout it.

She wore a black corset with long sleeves that seemed to have a spider pattern on them long dark pants and her boots were black with white ribbons that matched the chocker around her neck they came over her pants to a few inches before her knees all in all she was quite beautiful.

"Crow what the hell do you want? If this is about me singing at that stupid feast that that slab of rot Thorn is throwing you can just crawl right back and tell him no fucking way am 'I singing for that bustard son of a sow or his little sheep got it now who's this another pet again." Jane was taken back she'd never heard someone speak with so much hatred and poison in their voice.

Suddenly Crow pulled a dagger out from under his cloak "You will show some respect for both your master and me or I will be enjoying hearing you draw you very last breath as for the girl you have a new dog to take care of."

"Oh really I'm shaking in my boots well you forget I don't need any weapons or magic to kill you and for the record he is not my master nor are you and I only show respect to people who have earned it,

And don't you dare talk about any girl like that ever again or I swear I will rip out your throat and it won't be the last thing I do, you do well to remember that now if you done you come here."

At this point she was a mere five inches from his face and she seemed to show no signs of backing down then she pulled Jane behind her and slammed the door in his face with a huge bang.

Jane just stared in amazement and fear her voice had caught in her throat "Don't worry I won't hurt you and I won't let them do anything either though from the look of Crows memory you've embarrassed him well he won't be forgetting that for awhile losing to a girl good job hay it's fine you can speak cant you."

Jane glanced up to see this girls face full of concern for her yet they had barely meet "yes I can speak but why are you worrying about me you don't even know me not that I'm trying to sound ungrateful but it's just strange anyway who are you."

"I'm Ingrid and don't worry any girl who can hold her own against the shadow knights is alright in my book so where are you from Jane."

"How do you know m name?" "Oh I heard them practically shouting about it in the throne room just now oh I've got incredibly good hearing you know good god I wish they would keep it down so do tell me where you're from I'd love to hear all about it." "Oh yes I'm from Kippernium castle I'm a knight of the kings guard I was kidnapped and what do you mean shadow knight."

"You mean you don't know that's what crow is and the rest of the hooded scum bags around this place and I don't doubt that you've met thorn he's the one sitting on that throne calling himself a king when he's nothing but a arrogant moron don't worry he might be all I'm all great because I've got a bunch of sheep to do my dirty work for me and kiss my ass at the same time but believe me he's pathetic but you might want to watch your step I get away with it because I couldn't care less about his ego or whatever he can't kill me and he's totally in love with me blahk,

Anyway tell me about Kippernium I haven't seen it in years is the lake still beautiful under the moon light?" "Yes it is about now the water lilies will be in bloom it's a pity I won't get to see them how long ago did you see it." "Well let me see I was there about 400 years ago I've been stuck in this hell hole for about 500 years."

Jane was shocked "what how that would make you over 900 years old then how is that possible."

"Actually I'm 2500 tomorrow god how time flies I'm an elf you see I'm immortal it's alright but it gets really depressing if you think about it too much anyway I guess you wondering how I got here then?"

Jane simply nodded "Thought so well like you I was kidnapped from my home and on my favourite day of the year too all hallows eve we were having our annual celebration when a group of shadow knights came in and ambushed us they were using a cloaking spell so we wouldn't hear them,

But with their shadow abilities by the time we noticed it was too late most of us got away but I got caught when I stayed to protect my little sister I managed to hide her but apparently they found her and they didn't let her live."

By this point Ingrid was in tears and Jane put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister I've never had any siblings so I don't really know what it's like to lose a sibling but it is painful to lose someone you love I lost my mother six months ago and now I've lost the only man I've ever loved."

"I know how that feels but when it's good to remember the people we love and the ones we've lost we shouldn't let the past consume us I think you need some sleep here take my bed." "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to be so nice to me I can fend for myself." "I know but I have my hammock and I have no need for a large fluffy bed go on don't worry nothing will happen to you while I'm around promise."

Jane was a bit nerves about sleeping in this place but she was so tired and she felt oddly safe with Ingrid with her she lay on the bed and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile- Gunther's heart pounded in his chest he had been told what he must do he had gone to find Dragon he was on the wall outside Janes tower looking for her "Gunther you don't know where Jane is by any chance do you?"

"Yes I do know that's what I came to talk to you about its Jane she's been kidnapped and I need your help to rescue her."

"What Janes been kidnapped what when how when I find out who they will roast for it." "It happened last night Sir Theodor said she'd been taken by shadow knights and he said that the only way to kill one is to kill its maker." "Dam it a shadow sorcerer of course but what would they want with Jane... Oh no It can't be we have to get to her now."

"Yes and I need a tooth from you we must take it to the Elves and have them forge a sword from it and what's wrong why do they want Jane?"

"They want her soul I never thought this day would come but apparently I was wrong alright short life there's no time to waste get your things and I'll take you to the Elves hopefully they still like dragons."

Gunther wasted no time he grabbed his bag and packed it within two minutes he came out to the main gate where he found Dragon waiting for him "What took you so long jump on short life and please try not to fall off ok."

Dragon took of soaring high into the air as they flew the cool crisp breeze blowing through his hair his mind wandered to Jane he wondered if she was alright if she was still alive his heart told him she was she was a strong fighter and fiercely determined as he found many times when they where rivals sparing.

He sent out a silent pray to her telling her he was coming for her and that she would be safe soon and he prayed she wasn't hurt and hoped that they would reach the Elves soon he looked out to mountains the sun was setting behind them in a golden array of pink he hadn't realised that they'd been flying silently for so long.

They flew throughout the night and the next Gunther had suggested many times to Dragon that they should stop to rest but he would hear nothing of the sort that they should stop to rest but he would hear nothing of the sort Gunther hadn't wanted to argue so he shrugged stayed silent.

As Gunther looked out towards a massive forest something washed over him a feeling of warmth and of hope he glanced around to see a massive hidden city they landed at the entrance gate "So what now how do we get in?" Dragon shook his head but before they could take another step they were surrounded by silver hooded figures.

"Who are you and what business do you have with the Elvin kingdom." A tall man spoke he looked about Gunther's age maybe a few years older with dusty brown hair.

"I'm Sir Gunther knight of the kings Guard one of our own was taken by the shadow knights and I was told to come to you for aid by Sir Theodor." The young man nodded "Well if you are friends with him then you are most welcome here come I will take you to our king."

With that they turned and a pair of large white gates opened before them they entered the city hoping to find the answers they needed.


End file.
